H-1000 Power Armor
In 150,020 MYC, the United Federal Military began secret development of a prototype of armor. Due to the Federation's recession, the military was looking for ways to cut back on costs. One of those ways was to reduce reliance on armored vehicles. They turned to the Hyuma Weapons Company, producers of the H-701 MPBA, H-38 assault rifle, H-12 pistol, H-204 grenade launcher and the MHMD helmets currently in use. Over the next 19 years, the weapons company designed and tested four variants of the power armor with the idea of replacing their rival's tank designs. The H-1000A,B,C and X have all been tested, but only the -C variant has been mass produced. H-1000A Variant The first power armor model ever designed by Jogorians saw its first prototype in the -A model of the H-1000 armor. It was designed to help reduce the cost of maintaining an army, while still having the firepower of a tank, but in a single soldier instead. The first model had many issues, the most glaring of which was the amount of power needed to actually give the soldier super strength and endurance. The shielding issue was also a major issue, as most Jogorian shields were too large to place on a small Jogorian sized armor piece. Eventually, the first prototype came off the assembly line. It was large and clunky and had very limited mobility. It allowed the user to have up to 50x the normal strength of a Jogorian, but at significant cost to mobility. Only 400 were produced and never saw combat. H-1000B Variant This second iteration of power armor saw a much needed reduce in size to increase mobility of the user. Unfortunately, this meant giving up some of the actual power the user had. It was still large and clunky, but it allowed for much more fluid movement and had a shielding upgrade that lowered the required power to use the personal shield around the wearer. This variant also saw the introduction of an in-house weapons systems. The weapons are mounted on the arms, shoulders and chest areas. These weapons include two TX-7's repeating railguns, one X-70 AVML, and one H-204 grenade launcher. These weapon systems really made the H-1000B into the tank it was designed to replace. However, though 2 million were produced, none ever saw combat. H-1000C Variant The third generation power armor finally nailed it. The armor itself weighs over 4 tons, but thanks to a neural link between the user and the armor's core, the H-1000C is able to predict with 100% accuracy the movements of the wearer, and makes it so that the armor becomes a second skin to the user. This is revolutionary and has caused the -C variant to be mass produced and used in combat against the Hydran threat. Like the -B variant, it uses the same weapons system layout, but makes it much easier for the user to customize their armor to better fit the needs of the current engagement. The armor and shields allow the user to take a beating that normally a tank could barely withstand, and only walk away with minor injuries. It is truly a marvel of technology, and its advent even spawned the creation of Power Armor Squads (P.A.S) in which groups of 5-10 power armor troops are in a squad, with some using the standard H-38 assault rifle as their only weapon and instead relying on the added strength and protection to essentially make them super soldiers. The H-1000C has been mass produced, with hundreds of millions of units currently serving on the front lines of The Doomsday War. H-1000X Prototype This fourth generation power armor is under secret development for the United Federal Military Ranger Corps. The 23rd Ranger Battalion, 45th Regiment of the 4th Army is undergoing a complete overhaul to convert them all to super soldiers who wear the H-1000X armor. It is a stealth version of the normal power armor, with much more maneuverability. The -X variant also contains a prototype shield and nano-composite armor that is 5 inches thick in some places, which allows it to stop a 3 lb projectile traveling at over 6 miles per second. The shielding technology borrows from Hydran kinetic barriers that are able to stop even the most powerful Federation weapons. It is truly a marvel of technology. The 23rd Ranger Battalion is on standby in the event of an economic depression and will be used as riot control on Jogoria itself. More Ranger battalions are planned to undergo the same conversion and to be used in actual combat.